


it’s time to say goodbye.

by jiminismybias



Category: bts, 방탄 소년단
Genre: Angst, Cute, Death, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Missing, Sope, reunited, this is angsty asf, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminismybias/pseuds/jiminismybias
Summary: Jimin goes missing one day and Yoongi realised just how much he needs Jimin.





	it’s time to say goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you guys ready cuz this about to be angsty as HELL like I literally cried writing it or maybe I’m just soppy like that. 
> 
> THIS HAS NOT BEEN PROOF READ AND I WROTE IT 1:17AM ON A SCHOOL NIGHT SO DONT JUDGE ME TOO HARD!
> 
> On a side note: I attended the London concert day 1 and I cried throughout the whole thing. They did such an amazing job! Okay now enjoy!

Yoongi hadn’t been taking care of himself lately, that much was obvious. He had lost weight, the dark circles under his eyes grew more prominent, and his aura was just depressing. Nobody could blame him though, because nobody was okay after what happened, it’s just Yoongi took it especially hard. He was starting to lose hope. 

“Hobi?” Yoongi whispered, and Hoseok felt his heart break a little from how broken the voice sounded. 

“What’s wrong, Yoongi hyung?” He said back quietly. 

“They won’t find him, will they?” His voice cracked, “I mean, he can’t possibly be-“

“Of course they will, hyung. It’s only been 3 weeks, there’s still a chance he’s out there.” Hoseok replied, although he was, too, starting to lose any hope that their friend would be found at this point. Or at least found alive. 

“I miss him, Hobi, I miss him so much.” A tear slid silently down his face. 

“I miss him too, Yoongi-yah.”

“I miss the way he hugs me, I miss the way he smiles at me, I miss his laugh, I miss his personality, I miss his voice, I miss his hair, his eyes, his hands, his... I miss him, Hobi.” He pulled his knees up to his chin and barely registered the long arms engulfing him into one of the tightest hugs he’s ever experienced. 

“It’ll be okay, hyung. Jiminie will be okay. You’ll be okay. We’ll be okay. It’ll all be okay.” He kept repeating, willing it to be right. 

The thing is, another week had passed. It wasn’t okay. Yoongi was starting to get worryingly thin. He was demotivated to do anything, even play the piano, his one source of comfort. The others, although they were deeply affected, were in nowhere near as bad of a state as Yoongi was. The poor boy couldn’t even find the energy in him to leave his bed nowadays. 

He pulled out an old polaroid he had stored in his desk, it was covered in dust and dated back to about 9 years ago when he and Jimin first met. The message on the back made his heart clench. 

‘The beginning of my new favourite friendship’ Yoongi wrote. 

‘Let’s make this worth it! :)’ Jimin wrote. 

If he wasn’t already crying, he definitely was now. He carefully placed the polaroid back in the desk and then forcefully buried himself into his bed, feeling his body start to shake with unshed tears. He can’t cry. He won’t cry. Not now. He has to be strong for Jimin. 

He soon found out that he couldn’t be strong much longer. 

Another week passed. It was common sense by now that there was a very low chance Jimin was going to be found at his point, let alone alive. Yoongi hasn’t eaten or drank anything for 2 days, he hasn’t left his bed, he kept his curtains drawn, he just isn’t okay. He’s completely broken. Without Jimin, he is nothing. 

It was a few hours later when all five of his friends barged into his room, their ambition being to at least get Yoongi to eat something before he himself died. Jin had cooked a full meal with the intention of force feeding it to Yoongi, knowing his habits. He wouldn’t eat it if there wasn’t anybody to make sure he did. 

“We’ve already lost Jimin, hyung, we can’t lose you too...” Jungkook said with tears in his eyes threatening to fall as he watched Yoongi reject whatever food was being shoved at his face. 

He eventually ate a few bites, but his stomach told him to stop immediately because he felt as if he was going to throw up if he even looked at anything else. Namjoon pulled him into a hug, and Taehyung joined in, and soon Jin and Jungkook did too. They weren’t going to let each other leave, not after Jimin. 

Another week. Yoongi was starting to hear voices. Faint whispers in his ears that he couldn’t make out what they were saying but he knew they were saying something. 

He stood up from his bed after what seemed like days and nearly fell over from the dizziness that hit him. The voices were clearer now, and it turned out, it was only one voice. It was barely heard, but now it was crystal clear what was being said. 

‘Forest.’

‘Forest.’

‘Go to forest.’

He obeyed, not having anything better to do. It wasn’t like he had anything to lose anyway, he had already lost the most important thing in his life. 

Yoongi walked for what seemed like hours, he made it to the forest eventually though. 

‘Further.’

He walked further into the forest, losing control of his actions. 

He made it to the flowing river. The water was icy cold, and occasionally there were little drops of it which splashed on his skin. He looked up a little further because, the water didn’t usually splash like that. 

“Ah, hyung.” Jimin said, smiling up at the older, “you made it.”

He stood up fully now, and Yoongi evaluated that Jimin was the one splashing him with the water, because he was no longer feeling it. 

“J-Jimin-ah? You’re okay?” Yoongi asked, smiling brightly. 

“I’ve been fine this whole time, hyung, well, ever since I escaped. The people were mean, hyung.”

“People?” Yoongi asked, and Jimin averted his eyes, “what people, Jiminie?”

“I- they took me. I was just walking home from school then, they grabbed me and took me to where they live, I guess. They did stuff to me, hyung, and I can’t ever forget it.” Jimin said quietly.

“Should we go to the police?” Yoongi asked. 

“No! I- I mean, no, uh, nobody can know I’m here.”

“Why?”

“Well, only you can know. You were always the closest to me, after all.” Jimin grabbed his hand and helped him jump over the small river with him. 

They didn’t let go of each other’s hands. 

“It’s time to go, hyung.” Jimin said. 

“Time to... go?”

“Yes, hyung. Follow me. I found this place in the forest, it’s a few miles away from here though, so be prepared to walk.” Jimin offered him a small smile. 

All of a sudden it felt as if a weight had been removed from Yoongi’s body, as they walked away from the river hand in hand. He felt, peaceful, almost. Jimin was with him again, and that’s all he could ever ask for. 

//

“So he was just lying here, next to the river?” Officer Kim asked. 

“Yeah, I just found him... d-dead.” The startled little boy said. 

Officer Kim looked up towards Officer Lee, “what was the cause of death, you said?” 

Lee cleared his throat, “natural causes, but he looked like he had been previously starved.”

The conversation switched, “and that lost boy, Park Jimin?, he was found a few metres away?” Kim asked. 

“Yes sir.” Lee replied. 

//

Yoongi would give anything to be with Jimin again, even if that meant leaving his body so that his soul could be free with Jimin’s. 

“Thank you hyung, for not leaving me alone,” Jimin said gratefully. 

“I’d give you the world if I could, Jiminie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m SORRY


End file.
